Darkness
by bluebloodfanlover
Summary: My story doesn't involve the Fallen characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The still blackness and searing hot pain is all that consumed his mind. He couldn't remember anything else. The pain, oh the pain, he never felt anything like this before. This must be what dying felt like, but he couldn't die.

As Adrian felt like he was falling, he caught a glimpse of his trail. There he stood before the Council of Angels. He saw Gabriel, the Archangel, shaking his head and talking, but he couldn't hear one word. Then it was pitch black, what seemed like an eternity, then another glimpse. This time, it was of a beautiful woman with milky white skin, honey blond ringlets and pale pink lips. His chest seized for he recognized the woman, she was the reason for his fall.

It was 225 A.D; Adrian was going about his normal duties. He was to check in on his region of mankind and report back to his maker. He was sitting on a hill looking over a small village, when she came into view with her father tending sheep.

The laws of the Angels, do not allow for them to be seen unless for extreme situations or the maker has allowed it. So Adrian hid, for he was not expecting company to be on the hillside. He watched her and was stunned by her great beauty that radiated. He felt an emotion that he never felt before and he had to have her. So he followed her home that day and found her name to be Sarah. She was her father's favorite and the eldest. He watched how she moved and loved her laugh. He knew then that she was going to be his.

Right then and there, he broke all the rules. He came down to their tents and visited with Sarah's father. He explained he was a traveler, who was looking for a place to stay, for awhile, in exchange of work. Her father agreed and he was put in charge of the herding of the sheep. By helping with the sheep, this is how he learned and interacted with Sarah. He learned her likes, dislikes and what made her laugh; oh how he loved her lighted hearted laugh. They would talk for hours while walking the sheep from the tents to the rolling hillside to roam. With each passing day their relationship grew and Adrian fell more in love with Sarah.

Finally, one day Adrian decided to ask Sarah's father for her hand, in marriage, for 10 years of his service. As he was walking to the main tent, he noticed a big clan and a large lot of animals. Then, Sarah came running out crying to Adrian. She informed him that her father was marrying her off to a member of another tribe. Her marriage had been arranged since birth due to their ancient traditions.

Adrian was furious, an emotion he had never felt before. How could this happen? They had to be together, but an arranged marriage can't be undone without a loss of property or worse tribal wars.

Adrian had to find a way to have Sarah as his. He decided that he would go and talk to the man intended on marrying Sarah. Adrian walked into the man's tent and there he lay asleep and something just came over Adrian. He did something he never had thought about or could conceive as an Angel. He took the man's soul. Once, Adrian realized what he had done; he ran to find Sarah. He convinced her to runaway with him and to have a life with him.

Adrian figured they wouldn't have much time before the tribal members found out or even the Angels would be descending on them. He thought that maybe they could hide in disguises. They didn't make it out of the tent before Gabriel and Michael descended on him. They grabbed him and took off before he could do anything. Adrian was still screaming for Sarah, when they threw him down before the council.

The hot-searing pain is excruciating, Adrian just couldn't imagine that this pain was real. It was one of the benefits of being an angel; you never felt neither pain nor extreme emotions. Adrian was realizing he was either losing his powers or the High Council was playing with his mind, as punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This Government class seemed to be dragging on, Lacy started dreading going to school when once it was he solitude. Ever since the accident everyone treated her differently, all she wanted was to go back to the way it was. Now everyone just looks at her like she is damaged goods.

Lacey just wanted to be able to sit in her seat and co-exist with her classmates without their pity looks. The teachers all give her pity looks and she has to check in with the school counselor at least once a week. The part, she tells everyone is she doesn't remember anything of the accident or the coma. All she sees are those haunting eyes.

The only normalcy in all of this is her best friend, Brie. Brie did throw her a pity party after it and babied her until she told her to stop. Brie is more than just a best friend, she is Lacey's other soul. They have this unique bond. It may be due, to the fact they are 3 days apart and their parents were best friends growing up. They knew each other's deepest secrets and could finish each other's thoughts.

After Government class, Lacey and Brie headed to lunch. As they were sitting at the popular table, thanks to Lacey's new boyfriend. Lacey didn't call him this, they weren't even dating. Maybe just talking, but he invited them to eat lunch with him and he always tried to walk her to classes. Lacey always wonders what Noah sees in her. Was it because he felt sorry for her or does he want something? Brie, on the other hand, loved this. She enjoyed the attention from the other classmates. Lacey just wanted to return to her old table, in the corner. Her and Brie use to sit there unnoticed and talk about how obnoxious the popular kids were. Now, here she sat next to Noah, feeling awkward and just wanting to go back to her normal. "_Why did I let Brie talk me into talking to Noah?"_ she thought.

Lacy glanced at her phone, "_5 minutes left."_ She thought to herself, she got up and took her tray over to trash can.

"Where are you going, Lacy?" Noah called after her.

"I am just dropping off my tray and head to the bathroom. I need to get to Mr. Carter's class early." This was a lie, she just needed to get away from them; especially Stella. Stella was Noah's ex and she has never been friendly to Lacy.

Lacy just needed a minute to collect her composure. Everything is overwhelming since the accident, even the simplest things. As, she sat in the stall, Brie came in.

"L, I know you aren't doing your business. Why are hiding? Did I miss something at lunch?"

Lacy came out of the stall, "Nothing happen. I just feel like an outcast, like an intruder to their party. Stella looks like she is going to pounce on me at any moment. I don't know why Noah is interested in me. Am I his pity party like everyone else sees me?" Lacy just couldn't hold it in any more.

"L, he sees you as for who you are; a beautiful, talented, smart and sometimes stubborn girl. He doesn't take pity on you." Lacy knew Brie was saying all this to be nice because neither one of them knew the answer.

They both were shocked when Noah came up to her one day and started talking to her. He walked her to class and asked for her phone number. It has only been two weeks since all of this, but Lacy was just waiting for him to drop the bomb, on her.

"I better get to class." Lacy didn't want to have this conversation with Brie. Lately, Lacy has felt herself withdrawing from everything and everyone. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't deal with anyone and just wanted to be alone. Lacy reached her locker and turned around to make sure Noah wasn't around. She hurried up, grabbed her back pack and books. As she dragged her backpack out, a note fell to the floor, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket. She figured it was Noah about missing her at her locker. She made it to Mr. Carter's class just before the bell and found her sit. Mr. Carter started in on their upcoming book assignment. It was to be a brief summary on one of their favorite books. Lacy pulled out the note expecting it to be from Noah, but it ended up being something else.

"_For he saw her with another man and strange emotions stirred. He knew from that moment on, he would wait for all eternity to be her's. So I shall wait for you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lacy, was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking her herbal tea. Tea seemed to help settle her and she needed it. She stared at the note as if her much-needed answers would jump off the page. She knew she should tell Brie; she would go into detective mode and eat this up. Lacy was hoping it was put into her locker by accident.

Lacy was sipping her tea, contemplating what she should do. When something caught her eye, she thought she saw someone in the kitchen window her heart started racing, she ran to make sure the front door was locked and that the alarm system was activated. She slid down the front door and tried to catch her breath. As she did, she heard footsteps above her; coming from her room. Lacy caught her breath and her mind started racing.

"_Did I leave my window open? How did someone get upstairs, so fast? Is there really someone in my room or am I just going crazy? Should I run or check it out?"_

Every fiber in her body told her to run, but curiosity took over. She crept up the stairs; she slowly turned the corner and quietly pushed open her door. She kept her body firmly pressed to the wall while peering in her room. She saw something move and she caught her breath. She was going to push the door a little further to get a better glimpse and then run. As she did this, her cat jumped off the dresser and meowed at her. Lacy let out a scream.

"Mystic, you gave me a heart attic!"

She could have killed that cat, but he kept her company on these lonely nights. As she bent down to pick up the cat, something caught her eye. There where Mystic jumped from was a single white rose. Lacy just froze, looking at it. "_How did that het in here." _She thought as scanned her room and walked over to the window make sure it was locked. She found her window to be locked and everything to be in place. When she turned to get the rose, it was gone.

"Great, I am going crazy. Come on, Mystic, let's finish my homework and get to bed." She said out loud trying to convince her that nothing was going on.

Lacy replayed everything as she went back downstairs. As she enters the kitchen, her cell phone rings. It is her aunt doing the nightly check ins, while she is away.

Since the accident, Lacy's Aunt was placed as her guardian until she turns 18. Lacy still has one year, but she doesn't mind because her aunt is always out of town for her job. She is a traveling nurse, but works 3 days straight then flies back. Even when her aunt is here, she is barely around.

It had been an exhausting day. Lacy couldn't wait to crawl into bed and put this day behind her. That was easier said than done. As Lacy lay in bed, she kept going over her day and trying to piece together how it went crazy.

"A.) I think I am going crazy. B.) that note could be for someone else. They could have put the note in the wrong locker. C.) I need to talk to Brie. D.) I need to stop talking to Seth." Lacy said out loud to Mystic, who meowed in return. Lacy finally succumbed to her heavy eyes, but peaceful slumbers didn't come. Instead, she tossed and turned feeling uneasy.

At school, the following morning, Brie was awaiting by Lacy's locker with her chia tea.

"Looking a little rough, L. Long night with the books?"

"Funny, B, I tossed and turned all night. My mind wouldn't shut off after the things that happen yesterday."

"Lacy, you can't let them get to you. You know she is upset because Seth is talking to you."

"Brie, something happen yesterday and I didn't tell you about it and then last night I swear someone was in my house."

Brie about lost it. "Lacy, how come you didn't call and come over, or call the police! You know you can always count on me. I swear, Lacy you have to stop pulling away from me." Brie was getting red in the face from yelling at Lacy. All the students in the hallway stopped and looked expecting a fight to break out. Lacy knew Brie was right and felt bad. She never meant to shut Brie out. She had been through everything with her, knew all her secrets and was there for her when her parents died. Lacy hugged Brie and whispered in Brie's ear. "I'm sorry; I have been the worse friend, lately."

"It is alright, L. Just quit shutting me out. So what happen?"

Lacy pretty much told Brie everything except about the white rose. Lacy felt better, but something kept nagging her.

"Ok, Lacy we will think of a way to lose Seth and I will do my best detective work to see who wrote the note." Lacy snickered as they walked to class; Brie was obsessed with those crime shows.

**Please feel free, to leave questions, comments and suggestions. All would be helpful, thanks!**


End file.
